


Jason Todd: Also a Demigod?

by JustThatOneGirl1815



Series: Batboys as Demigods! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Are such bros, Batman And Robin - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason’s a little shit, Percy still isn’t here, Sorry Not Sorry, Three years later???, We all know who his godly parent is, bullet point fic, idk time, sequel to Dick Grayson: Demigod?, woah! Jason’s a demigod tooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815
Summary: Three years after Dick Grayson first came to Camp Half Blood, Jason Todd shows up. Unfortunately, he’s not the only hot-headed kid around. Who’s this Clarisse girl and why won’t Jason’s godly parent claim him yet?Sequel toDick Grayson: Demigod?
Series: Batboys as Demigods! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465675
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	Jason Todd: Also a Demigod?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Here’s just a general disclaimer: I don’t own these characters but goddamn I do love them.  
Haha anyways,  
Here’s the rough ages for this fic:  
Dick: 16  
Annabeth: 10  
Luke: 17  
Jason: 13
> 
> I’m sorry it took me so long to write. 
> 
> My only excuse is I had no idea how I wanted Jason to be claimed. 
> 
> I figured it out. But you guy’s won’t be happy about it.

  * Dick Grayson led an... interesting life. 
  * He was an orphaned circus boy, adopted by Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, after his parents died. He became the crime fighting superkid known as Robin, and then when he was twelve he found out he was a demigod. when he was thirteen, he went to Camp Half Blood for the first time, met some amazing people including a son of Hermes and a daughter of Athena. After that, he started spending his summers at that camp, while during the school year he continued being Robin. 
  * But it was three years after that original summer, and a lot had happened, including a pony in a party dress. 
  * Dick had discovered that he had gained his father’s power of prophecy. 
  * But
  * Only when someone was about to do something stupid. 
  * For example, one time Luke had yelled, “I bet ten drachmas that I can beat Tyler in a race to the top of Half-Blood Hill!” And Dick got a glimpse of Luke, tripping, falling, and breaking his leg. 
  * That exact scenario happened not five minutes later. 
  * He also got better with the shapeshifting stuff, but he still couldn’t do it much. One transformation and he was done the second he reverted back. It was a last resort power.
  * Another fun thing, he could breath underwater. This was discovered when Markus picked him up and threw him into the middle of the lake. And, who knew, he could speak fish? Also, when he’d exited the water, he’d been completely dry. Annabeth called it water immunity, but being immune to water didn’t seem like a particularly cool or helpful power. 
  * *sigh* so many complications to being the son of a sea god. 
  * And not even THE sea god, just like, a sea god. Some seal dude. No offense dad, I love you. 
  * Anyways,,, 
  * This year had been different though, specifically because he’d formed the new superhero group, the Teen Titans. And stopped being Robin. 
  * Yeahhhhhhh........
  * And that’s how he ended up here. 
  * “Jason! You can’t just run around punching things and expecting to get somewhere!” “Isn’t that what you did!” “NO!” 
  * Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, why did Bruce even adopt this kid? Usually, if someone is stealing the tires off your car, you DON’T ADOPT THEM
  * And now he was helping train this tiny, angry monstrosity to be the new Robin. 
  * Dick sighed, “You need to learn to change your fighting style. You’re thirteen, if you tried to fight someone like Bruce with brute strength you would lose.” “I don’t know about that, Goldie, I’m pretty strong.” Dick sighed as he watched Jason flex. 
  * “Just... keep stretching please.” “Yeah whatever, Nightbitch.” 
  * Just... three... more... days. Then he can go to Camp and be free of this angry child who refuses to call him anything except “Nightbitch” or “Dickwad” 
  * “If I finish these without complaining, can we go out on patrol later? Bruce texted and said he was gonna be busy with the JL for another day or two. And Alfred is still in London visiting his niece, but I really want to go out.” Jason asked, bending his body in the way Dick had shown him. 
  * Dick sighed again. He was slowly starting to do more sighing than breathing. He didn’t hate the kid, but Bruce was having Dick train Jason for eight hours each day and it was getting exhausting. Wasn’t the point of him leaving the Robin mantle and moving to Blüdhaven to not have to deal with Robin drama anymore? “Sure, Jason. But if things get serious, promise you’ll listen to me?” “Yeah, can do.” 
  * Three hours later, and Jason and him were suited up, hopping along the rooftops. Dick kept his eye on the thirteen year old, making sure Jason didn’t run off and get himself kidnapped and killed by the Joker or anything.
  * Everything was actually going good for most of the night. Key word, most. 
  * They were in an alley, the shadows dancing around them. Dick could feel it in the air, something was wrong. Jason? Where was Jason? Oh, there was Jason. So what was wrong?
  * “Uh... Nightwing?” 
  * Dick looked around. 
  * “What the hell is that?” 
  * A chimera. 
  * He pulled his escrima sticks, hitting a special button, celestial bronze blades coming through the ends. “Robin, get behind me.”
  * “But—“ “NOW” 
  * He readied himself. He knew how to take down a chimera... right?
  * The lion’s head, the goat’s body, and the ten foot diamond back rattlesnake headed tail were enough to terrify him. This wasn’t just a monster, this was one of THE monsters. But it was worse, because all he had with him were his escrima sticks. No ambrosia, no other celestial bronze weapons, and a kid to defend. The lion head could breathe fire. The snake head spit venom. 
  * He had to be smart. 
  * He had a plan. It was a horrid plan, but it was a plan. 9/10 chances of getting him killed. 
  * Dick charged the chimera, flipping at the last second, feeling searing hot flames under him, right where he’d been standing. He slashed at the beast, his blade barely making a mark. The snake head came for him, but he kicked it out of the way. Why was he taking on a chimera alone? 
  * The fight continued, but Dick was making little to no progress. Every few seconds he’d have to yell at Jason to stay back. 
  * “But I can help!” “No, you can’t! Normal weapons won’t hurt this thing!” 
  * Dick screamed in agony as the snake bit into his hand, making him drop his weapon. He heard it roll away, but he was too busy slashing at the snake’s neck. Flames attacked his legs. 
  * He was losing. 
  * There was one way to win this. 
  * Maybe. 
  * “Jason, stay back.” He repeated, dropping to the ground in front of the beast. His hand was swollen already from the bite and throbbing painfully. His suit was torn and burned in various places all along his body. He closed his eyes. This had better freaking work. 
  * Dick transformed, calling upon his father’s power to aid him in this particular transformation, because he was really going on a lam with this one. His muscles rippled, a breeze of the sea filling the air, sweeping his hair off his face where it had been plastered by sweat and blood. He grew in size, skin turning thick with scales. 
  * “HOLY FUCK!” He heard Jason yell, scrambling backwards. 
  * Holy fuck indeed. He’d actually done it. 
  * Dick roared, fire spewing from his mouth. He slashed his massive claws at the chimera, wounding it severely. The chimera roared back, but the fire and venom didn’t hurt him now. Did no one ever tell the chimera that fire doesn’t hurt dragons? 
  * Dick slashed again, the chimera crumbling into gold dust beneath his claws. He exhaled, turning back into his human form. 
  * He was shaking, his limbs on fire, various venoms biting at his flesh. He’d never felt this tired in his life. He might have face planted into the ground, but who could blame him? He’d just accomplished the most epic transformation of his lifetime. 
  * “Dick?” He heard Jason’s shaking voice. “How— how did you do that?” 
  * But Dick’s vision was going blurry. He was losing consciousness. He was pretty sure the last thing he said was “Camp Half Blood.” 

  * When he came to, he was in the Batcave, the sounds of machinery beeping around him. He could feel the IV in his arm. He never did like the feel of that thing... 
  * He opened his eyes, looking around. Sitting at his side, gripping the sheets of the bed was Jason, bags under his eyes, his skin pale, blood still caked on his hands. “Jaybird?” He croaked, his throat burned. 
  * Jason sat up straight, any tiredness leaving. “Dick? Oh thank god!” Dick felt the boys arms reach around his torso tightly. A hug, he realized after a moment. Gods he was really it of it. 
  * “What happened?” 
  * Jason tensed, “We were attacked by that... thing—“ “No, I remember that part. After I blacked out, what happened?” 
  * Jason paused, “You were injured really badly and you wouldn’t wake up. I carried you back here, and I tried to call Bruce or Alfred but neither of them would answer and I—“ 
  * Dick could see the hints of panic in Jason’s voice. “Hey, Jaybird.” He whispered, trying to be soothing despite the pain he was in. “It’s okay. You did good. I’m still alive, aren’t I?” 
  * Jason nodded, but he was looking at the floor. “You almost didn’t make it, Dick. I didn’t know how to help you, I stitched everything as best as I could. But... your heart stopped.” 
  * Dick was pretty sure his heart stopped again just hearing those words come from his little brother’s mouth. The kid might be annoying and bad at listening to orders, but Dick loved him anyway. “I used the defibrillator twice before it started beating again... you scared me, Dick.” Jason’s voice cracked. 
  * Dick grabbed Jason’s bloody hand, “I know, kiddo. I know. But look, I’m alive. You did that.”
  * Jason shook his head. “I didn’t. I called Bruce again. I kept calling until he picked up. I think the old man almost had a heart attack when he answered and heard me crying about your heart stopping.” A pang in Dick’s heart made him realize that if anyone else made Jason cry, he would personally kill them because the kid didn’t deserve to be sad ever again. “Bruce is on his way. He told me to give you two squares of this stuff,” Jason held up the tiny bag of ambrosia that Dick kept in the cave. 
  * Dick smiled, “That explains it.” 
  * “What is it? And how...”
  * “Did I shape shift?” 
  * Jason nodded, looking vulnerable. 
  * Dick paused, trying to think about how to answer the question. As he opened his mouth to respond, the door to the Batcave opened and the bat-mobile sped in, parking atrociously, not even stopping all the way before Bruce was out of it. 
  * There something surreal about seeing the Batman rush up to you, looking worried and panicked. Dick supposed it was because usually the Bat was stoic as ever, and seeing emotion behind the cowl was always so rare. 
  * “Heyyy, B.” He greeted. “Dick.” Relief.
  * Bruce peeled his cowl off, sitting down next to Dick. “You’re awake. I guess the ambrosia did it’s job.” 
  * Dick nodded, “Still feel horrible though. But that’s what I get for shapeshifting into a dragon, I guess.”
  * “A dragon?” Bruce asked, eyebrows raised, a small smile on his lips. 
  * Dick nodded, “Jay and I were attacked, a chimera. All I had were my escrima sticks. Had to improvise a bit.” 
  * Bruce shook his head, chuckling, “And I thought the elephant was impressive.” 
  * “The elephant was impressive, the dragon just happens to be even more impressive,” Dick joked. “Lasted a good ten seconds, too. Luke’s gonna go insane when I tell him.”
  * “Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Jason interrupted. 
  * “Jay... Bare with me here, but I’m a demigod. Half god, half human.” Dick explained. He probably should have prepared a speech for times like this. You know, the whole ‘I’m a demigod and this is how we work’ speech would be important to have planned out. 
  * “Like... like Wonder Woman?” 
  * Dick nodded, “Yeah, but a lot less immortal and cool. We’re more like, painfully good at dying.” 
  * “We?”
  * “Yeah. So, the Greek gods are like, really horny beings. They make children all the time. Like Apollo has like thirty something kids that are alive right now. It’s insane. And all of these kids have some of the powers of their godly parent. I’m the son of Proteus, a minor god of the sea. That’s why I can shape shift and... various other things.”
  * “Other things?” 
  * “It’s a long list.” Dick readjusting his seating, suddenly finding himself uncomfortable. It felt like there was something he was missing. Something important... “Anyways, monsters, like that chimera, are always out to kill us. And there’s a place, Camp Half Blood, that’s safe for kids like me. We learn how to use our powers and hopefully how to survive into adulthood.” 
  * Jason was nodding slowly. The kid was smart, Dick knew, but he had to wonder how much information Jay could take at one time. 
  * “Dick,” Bruce interrupted, his voice gravely. “How did the chimera find you? We had Zatanna put wards around you to hide you from monsters.” 
  * Whoop there is it. 
  * How did the chimera find him? 
  * The wards had worked perfectly for the last three years, without fail. He hadn’t seen any monsters unless he was around another demigod—
  * Oh.
  * OH. 
  * “Jason,” he said, turning to the kid. “You wouldn’t happen to be dyslexic or have ADHD, potentially both?” 
  * Jason shook his head, “I don’t know, I’ve never been to the doctor to test for that kinda stuff. Why?” 
  * Dick shook his head, “No reason...” He pointed to his bag and Bruce immediately understood, walking over to grab it. Jason was still beside him, making small noises of confusion every few moments. Bruce returned, and Dick took the bag from him, pulling out a small book. He handed it to Jason, “Read me a page?”
  * “You really want to test if I’m dyslexic by making me read... a nursery rhyme? Really? Why do you even have this?”
  * Dick looked to Bruce and Bruce buried his face in hands, “How did I even...”
  * “Jason,” Dick said, taking the book from his little brother’s hands. “This is written in Ancient Greek.”
  * Realization dawned upon Jason’s face, “Oh.” His voice quiet.
  * “Welcome to the demigod club, little bro!” 

  * Jason looked down at the valley, eyes wide. “Woah.”
  * “Beautiful isn’t it?” Dick asked beside him. Jason nodded, a smile on his lips. “You didn’t tell me how... shiny everything here is.” 
  * Dick laughed, “Yeah, big change from Gotham isn’t it? Oh, and get used to the sun. It only rains when they want it to here.” 
  * This was straight out of fantasy book, Jason thought, as he crossed through the barrier. He saw Dick run his fingers along the bark of the pine tree, whispering “Hey there, Thalia.” 
  * Down in the valley, Jason could see kids milling about, others playing in the lake, some climbing a climbing wall with... lava? Jason couldn’t stop the giddy grin on his face.
  * Dick put a hand on his shoulder, “You already love it, don’t you.” 
  * “Maybe.” Jason smiled. “Race you?” “Loser gets thrown in the lake?” “Obviously.” “You’re on. Where’s the finish line?” Jason pointed to the central pavilion, “Third table.” Dick nodded. “3...” “2...” “1!” 
  * They took off, streaking down the hill at breakneck speeds, both determined to come out of this dry. Jason laughed as a camper got in Dick’s way, giving him the lead. He could feel the eyes of campers on him, wondering what the fuck he was doing. He vaulted over a camper, flipping through the air, using a move Dick taught him two weeks ago. 
  * “HEY THAT’S NOT FAIR I TAUGHT YOU THAT!” Dick yelled from behind him. Jason laughed as he dodged another person, the pavilion coming closer. 
  * And then a cheetah was running past him, reaching the table long before Jason did. “Cheater!” He yelled at Dick. “You can’t do that!” 
  * Dick transformed, reclining on the table. “I can and I did, little bro.” Dick laughed, and Jason fumed, shaking his head. 
  * “Shirt on or off, Jaybird? You’re getting wet either way.” Jason grumbled a bit before taking his shirt off. He held his arms up, so Dick could pick him up with ease. Which is exactly what the jerk did, grabbing him by the waist in a fireman’s carry, whooping as he ran towards the lake. 
  * Jason felt himself get thrown, and he was pretty sure he soared a good twenty feet before hitting the cool water. 
  * When he bobbed back to the surface, hair dripping wet he saw Dick on the dock, waving at him. “HOWS THE WATER?” 
  * “COME FIGHT ME AND YOU’LL SEE!” He yelled back. 
  * Dick laughed, rocking back on his heels, before diving in the water, fully clothed. Jason didn’t have to wait long before he felt hands wrap around his legs, pulling him under. He took a breath and dove down. 
  * The thing that surprised him most was that, despite being completely submerged, Dick looked completely dry and was breathing. Jason shook his head, mouthing ‘stupid sea god’ before kicking his brother in the abdomen, using the force to propel himself back to the surface. 
  * At the surface, he shook out his hair of the lake water, waiting for Dick to swim back to the surface. 
  * Dick’s head broke the surface and he grinned at Jason, “Dude, there’s a really cute fish down here you gotta see it.” Jason raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He asked, unimpressed, though a small part of him wanted to see the fish too. Dick nodded enthusiastically, “Come on, I speak fish.” “Yeah, but I don’t.” He reminded. 
  * “DICK!” Some teenager yelled from the dock. “WHO’S THE KID?” 
  * Dick grinned, “That’s Luke.” He informed Jason before responding. “MY LITTLE BRO, HE’S A DEMIGOD TOO APPARENTLY!” 
  * Luke held up two bags, “YOU GUYS DROPPED THESE, DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT THEM IN THE POSEIDON CABIN FOR YOU?” 
  * Dick raised an eyebrow, “WHY THE POSEIDON CABIN?” 
  * Luke sighed visibly, even from this distance, “JUST GET OVER HERE SO I CAN STOP YELLING!” 
  * Dick laughed and nudged Jason’s shoulder, “Rematch?” 
  * “Hell no, you’ll cheat again.” 
  * They swam back casually on their backs, probably looking a lot like biological brothers. That’s what happens when you spend ages training with someone, you start to pick up on the way they move and next thing you know, you’re walking like a professional acrobat. At the dock, Jason climbed out, shaking his hair again to get the water off. “Dude,” Dick complained, wiping water off his clothes. Apparently the idiot could be completely submerged and not get wet but go forbid Jason shakes a few water droplets on him. “Oh I’m sorry, Golden Boy, not all of us are waterproof.” He rolled his eyes. 
  * “Yeah yeah, no need to be salty about it.” Dick grumbled more. Jason could feel the interested gazes of the campers around them, specifically Luke. “So... Dick... were you ever going to tell us that you had a brother or..?” 
  * “Oh!” Dick stood straighter, clamping a hand to Jason’s shoulder. “Guys this is Jason, Bruce adopted him a little less than a year ago. And lucky for us, or not given that I almost died, he’s a demigod too.” 
  * “Hey!” Jason complained, “It’s not my fault you’re a horrible fighter.” 
  * Campers looked at each other in confusion, Dick was literally the best fighter they had??? 
  * Dick laughed, “Sure little bro, I’d like to see you take on a chimera single handed, transform into a dragon, and escape alive.” 
  * “You didn’t escape alive dumbass! I dragged your unconscious body back home and had to learn how to use a defibrillator just to keep you from dying and B from killing me!” Jason protested, slapping Dick’s arm. 
  * “Yeahh,” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose that might have happened too. But I’m the one who killed the chimera by myself.” 
  * The campers were staring at them in shock. 
  * “Anyways, we found out pretty quickly after that Jaybird is a demigod too. But you know, we have no idea who his dad is cause he’s an orphan that Bruce found on the street when he was stealing the tires off a very expensive car.” 
  * Jason grinned, “I had three of them before Bruce caught me. I could’ve made it.” 
  * “Yeah, but then you wouldn’t have met me.” Dick ruffled Jason’s hair. Jason slapped his arm, “That would be a blessing.” They both grinned. 
  * Luke raised an eyebrow, “Hijacking tires? You might be a son of Hermes...” 
  * Jason shrugged, “Maybe, I don’t know. I was kinda hoping for Zeus so I could one up Dickwad here on the power scale.” 
  * The small group of campers laughed. Dick took his bag from Luke’s hands, thanking him for grabbing them. Jason noticed a blonde girl looking him up and down. He smirked, “Hey.” 
  * She waved, “Hi, I’m Annabeth.” Jason nodded, “Nice to meet you, I guess you already caught my name. Daughter of Athena right?” (Yes, he was listening to Dick when he had excitedly told him about Luke and Annabeth.) 
  * Annabeth nodded, “How’d you know?” Jason pointed to Dick, “Couldn’t stop talking about this place on the way over. I practically have an verbal map of the entire place in my head now.” She nodded. 
  * “Do I get a hug or what?” Dick asked, sounding offended. Jason was about to tell him that just because he hugged him after he woke up, he was not doing that again, when Annabeth grinned and hugged Dick. 
  * Ohhhh, right the whole big bro lil sis relationship that they got going on. Jason probably should have remembered that part of Dick’s rants, and not how to steal food from the kitchen and get away with it. 
  * “Where’s Markus?” Dick asked, looking around. 
  * “Off to college, isn’t coming this year.” Luke replied. 
  * Dick groaned, “Man, he would have loved to meet Jay.” 
  * “But,” Luke continued. “There is a new girl. Came about a month ago, daughter of Ares. Real wild card, the cabin loves her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s becomes the next councilor.” 
  * Dick nodded, seeming thoughtful. But that wasn’t possible, Dick had a maximum of two brain cells unless he was fighting, in which it miraculously went up to three. “What’s her name?”
  * “Clarisse La Rue, she’s probably on the climbing wall right now. She’s a beast at that thing. The medics gave up on even watching her.” 
  * Whoever this Clarisse girl was, all Jason could think was that she sounded like a show off. 
  * “Come on, Jaybird, I’ll show you the Hermes cabin.” 
  * “Oh right! Dick, you’re gonna have to sleep in the Poseidon cabin this summer, the Hermes cabin is getting too full. We have like twenty kids sleeping on the floor.” Luke explained. 
  * Jason internally groaned. Just when he’d gotten used to a real bed, he was back to sleeping on the ground.
  * In the Hermes cabin, Jason saw sleeping bags all over the floor. Jason was shown to a empty corner and he put his bag down in it. From what Dick had told him, he was gonna need to watch his stuff. Hermes kids tend to be thieves. He met Dick outside, who brought him to the armory. “You’re gonna need a celestial bronze weapon, they’re the only weapons that can kill monsters.” 
  * Upon walking in, Jason was immediately swamped with many shiny weapons. It must have been cleaned recently because all of the weapons were neatly organized and spotless. On the left were battle axes and hammers, the middle were swords, and the right had a mix of daggers and various other weapons. “So I just... choose one and it’s mine to keep?” 
  * “Basically. I had the Hephaestus cabin make me my escrima sticks, so you can do that too if you want. Or you...” Dick’s voice faded out of focus in Jason’s ears as he caught sight of a large, curvy dagger that glimmered in the light. He recognized the type of dagger, it was known as a Kris dagger. He’d never understood what the point of making the blade all curvy like that was for, but suddenly it was looking very appealing. He grabbed it off the wall and twirled it in his hand. It felt right. 
  * “The Kris dagger? You sure? Daggers are more dangerous to use when fighting monsters, and you’re not exactly the most nimble person.” 
  * Jason rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, man.” He slashed a few times with the dagger before deciding it was perfect. He nodded to Dick, who grabbed a sheath off the wall. Jason strapped it to his thigh, oddly happy upon finding out it fit him well, and slid the knife in. He grinned at Dick who just chuckled, “That’ll be interesting for you to learn how to use.” 
  * Jason hadn’t even thought about that. To be honest, it felt like he’d known how to use it the second he picked it up. “I’ll try not to cut myself.”
  * That night Dick showed him how to place offerings to the gods, which Jason didn’t particularly like either, mostly because it involved getting rid of the best part of each meal. He grumbled about it the entire time Dick was explaining and when he got to the fire and scooped part of his meal into it, he grunted out a, “to my deadbeat father, whoever you are, being a god is a terrible excuse.” And walked away, the smell of his food burning in the fire, the smoke slightly red. 
  * Dick forced Jason to participate in the campfire songs, the Apollo kids leading, their father being the god of music as well as like fifty other things. Jason was pretty sure he wasn’t a son of Apollo, his hair wasn’t the bright golden and he didn’t sport the beautiful sun tan that they all did, but their penchant for marksmanship was pretty cool to him, as he watched one of them nonchalantly skip a rock and have it bounce at least seven times. 
  * He tried to ignore Dick, who was dancing along to one of the songs, bending his body in unrealistic ways, and singing way off key. 
  * Jason noticed Clarisse, who had joined the campfire, but was too busy cleaning an axe to participate. Jason was “participating” by nodding along, but he didn’t sing. 
  * That night, he slept on the floor of the Hermes cabin, being reminded of his time on the streets in Gotham city. Around him, the hushed breathing of the other campers filled the air, and Jason gripped the dagger in his hand, the wavy blade glinting despite the minimal light in the room. He closed his eyes, trying his best to get some sleep, but all he could think about was the need to find out who his father was. 
  * The camp had some books on Greek mythology, which obviously wasn’t so mythical, and Jason grabbed one and curled up in one of the seats in the arena. He had two goals for that afternoon, the first being to read up on monsters and how to kill them, because that was important. The second was to watch this Clarisse girl, her fighting style and more importantly her weaknesses, because if Jason didn’t like one thing, it was showoffs. And Clarisse was a show off. An angry show off that remind Jason a bit too much of himself. And more than one Jasons in a place is a bad idea. 
  * “Hey Little Wing, what’s up?” Jason looked up to see Dick in front of him, a lopsided smile on his face and a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. 
  * Jason held up his book, “Doing some research like you suggested.” Dick grinned at that. “Nice to see you’re actually taking my advice on this stuff. It might save your life one day. But you know... I might have been bragging about you to my friends, namely Luke, and they made a bet that you couldn’t beat Clarisse in a fight.” 
  * Jason rolled his eyes, “And... do you want me to participate in this or not?” 
  * Dick seemed to ponder it for a moment, “Who are you and what happened to Jason?” “What do you mean, Dickhead?” “Just... usually you’d be fighting her without second thought. Especially if money was bet on it.” “Maybe I want you to lose.” 
  * Dick seemed to think about it, “Nah that’s not it...” 
  * Jason raised an eyebrow, wanting to return to his reading but clearly the conversation wasn’t over. “Just spit it out, Dick.” 
  * “Are you scared of her?” 
  * Jason couldn’t help the loud guffaw that escaped his lips, drawing the attention of many eyes in the room. “Scared? No I’m not scared of her, Dickwad. I’ve just decided that unlike you, I’m not her, and I’m not here to show off. I’m here to learn. Just like at home.” 
  * It was Dick’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Since when is it not about showing off for you?” 
  * Jason shrugged and pointed at Clarisse and then pointed at his book, “Since I decided that I didn’t need to.” 
  * If Jason was being honest, he didn’t feel like himself at all. He wasn’t scared of Clarisse at all, but it did feel like he was being out competed. And right now, he would wait and keep reading because contrary to popular belief, he actually enjoyed reading a lot. Don’t forget, Jason was top of his class at Gotham Academy for a reason. 
  * But it was too late, Clarisse had noticed his conversation with Dick. “You got a problem, punk?” She yelled at him. And for a moment, a part of Jason’s brain immediately thought, I take it back, she is scary.
  * But the thing about Jason Todd is that if someone challenges him, he can’t back down. So instead of being smart and ignoring her, like he’d been trying to do all day, he stood up. Whispering to Dick, “I take it back, she deserves to be punched. Get your wallet ready dude, it’s about to get a whole lot fuller.” 
  * Dick smiled, looking triumphant. 
  * Jason approached the Ares girl, wondering how long this dumb fight would take. He ran his finger along the curved blade of his Kris dagger, also wondering if ambrosia could fix her throat, or if he’d be banished from camp within his first week. 
  * “Not particularly, but my brother’s friends say I can’t beat you in a fight and I actually wasn’t going to do this, but then you challenged me and I don’t back down from a challenge.” Including stupid ones. 
  * Why am I doing this?
  * Clarisse was sizing him up, looking him up and down with a vicious smile on her face. Jason had never been small, especially compared to Dick, but next to Clarisse he felt tiny. She was all brawn, probably no brain. He wondered how long it would take him to lose an arm wrestle to her. The sad thing was, he was pretty sure he was older than her. 
  * She snorted, bringing him out of his thoughts of getting pummeled into the dirt by her fist. He glanced at Dick for a second, seeing his big brother smile. 
  * Was this the time of Dick’s life in which he made stupid decisions? Had Dick ever made a sensible decision? Is that what happens when you’re 16 and male, you just,,, do dumb shit? 
  * Jason locked eyes with Clarisse, “So, I guess we’re fighting now.” He shrugged, trying his best to not give off the vibes of I-was-born-in-Gotham-and-raised-by-Batman-so-fighting-me-is-a-bad-idea. But you know, when frightened by a large and increasingly angry female, acting is difficult. 
  * “Guess we are.” She swung at his face, a powerful right hook that frankly he could see from a mile away. But that’s because right hooks are like the only move most Gotham thugs know how to throw. He ducked, and punched her in the solar plexus before darting away. 
  * Jason turned to Dick, “How much money did you bet on this anyways?” 
  * “Like forty,” Dick shrugged. “Win and I’ll buy you ice cream when we get back home.” 
  * Well, Jason wasn’t going to say no to that. He nodded and returned his attention to Clarisse, who had caught her breath and looked very angry. 
  * She charged him, and despite Jason darting to the side so he wouldn’t get tackled, she caught his shirt, ripping it at the seams as she slammed him against the ground. Her eyes were slightly red as she punched him in the jaw. Again and again. He could hear Dick yelling for her to get off of him, and Jason felt his jaw crack, again, and again, and again. He felt the hot pools of blood on his skin, his own blood. And part of him wondered, how was the fight over so fast? 
  * He saw Dick pull her off of him, and Jason sat up slowly, not crying, but certainly feeling the pain of his face being broken. He could just see how badly he looked. Dick asked him something, but Jason wasn’t listening. He could only see red. 
  * He pulled his Kris dagger and charged Clarisse, seeing the blood splatters on her face and arms. His blood. 
  * Dick and Bruce had taught Jason moves that were classified as “Desperate Situations Only” aka moves he should never use unless the Joker is beating him up with a crowbar or something and he doesn’t want to die. You know, the ones he should never perform on another human being. Whoops, so maybe he was using those. 
  * He slashed low to Clarisse’s thigh, careful to avoid the femoral artery, angling the blade so the curves made an unnatural slit in Clarisse’s leg that would never heal right. Then he brought the bloodied blade up and sunk it in low through her shoulder, once again avoiding anything toooooo important, but definitely cutting through nerves and chipping bone. He smiled ruthlessly as she howled in pain, swinging her arm to punch him again, but he was ready and angry. A low growl escaped his lips as he grabbed Clarisse’s arm, bending it and pivoting on his heel, using the momentum to sling Clarisse over his shoulder like a rag doll. 
  * Her feet swept through the air, nearing the ceiling, and then her body slammed into the floor of the arena, the dull thud echoing loudly. Jason was grinning, the way his teeth shone could only be described as wolffish— ruthless, dangerous. 
  * It wasn’t clear who won, mostly because Clarisse had been pulled off of Jason in the first go around, and Jason had been pulled off Clarisse in the second, both by Dick who was regretting his choice to coerce his little brother into this fight. He’d underestimated Clarisse’s fighting skills, and certainly hadn’t expected her to break Jason’s face. He meant that quite literally, as the zygomatic bone in the left side of Jason’s face had been fractured, as the maxilla bone in the right side. Dick didn’t even want to think about what had happened to Jason’s jawbone, knowing well enough by the bruising, swelling, and displacement of Jason’s entire jaw that it was broken in at least four places. Probably more. 
  * Definitely more. 
  * It was honestly very impressive that Jason hadn’t been knocked unconscious.
  * The Apollo kid that served as the chief medic, Grant, nearly had a heart attack when he saw the damage between Jason and Clarisse. 
  * Speaking of Clarisse... oh Clarisse. She had a dislocated arm from Jason shoulder throwing her, as well as a stab wound in her shoulder that had chipped the humerus bone and a deep cut in her thigh that Jason had been lucky hadn’t hit the femoral artery. 
  * In other words, they were both beat to all hell and Dick nor Luke had gotten any money from it because no one was sure which one of them had officially won and if what had occurred could even be considered a proper fight.
  * Not that Dick actually needed the money.

  * Jason was getting pissed. It was the last week of camp, just 7 more days, and his dad was really trying his best at this whole ‘deadbeat godly father’ act. 
  * Maybe Jason shouldn’t have insulted him every night while serving his offerings.
  * Too late now
  * Jason had gotten used to Camp now. He’d already familiarized himself with the Greek monsters, so now he could invest more time into showing Clarisse that he’s way better than she’ll ever be.
  * He’s not being sexist, just sometimes you gotta shove people off their high horses.
  * And Clarisse was riding a damn Shire.

  * That night, during dinner, Jason watched sat next to Dick and stuffed his face with a delicious pork roast. 
  * “Hey, Dick?” “Mhmm, jaybird?” “Do you think I’ll ever get claimed?” “Maybe, sometimes gods like their children to do something impressive that proves themselves.” Dick’s reply made Jason think.
  * Something impressive...

  * Three days left. Part of Jason was dreading the return to Gotham, the other was missing the constant pitter patter of rain and running across rooftops next to Batman, taking down criminals and saving lives. Still, he was enjoying his time at camp. The end of the year capture the flag game was approaching, and Jason was determined to prove to his godly father that he was worthy. 
  * Luckily, Dick had put in a good word with the Athena cabin and told them that Jason would be really useful. 
  * And now Jason was running through the forest, hearing Clarisse’s shouts behind him as he dashed towards the border, flag in hand. She was getting closer, god this girl was annoying. 
  * He looked up, trying to spot Dick in the trees, waiting for the flag. That was, after all, the plan. Just as he did, he felt arms circle his waist. 
  * BASHHHJKBJHFVUHD! 
  * That was all Jason heard as he was taken down and face planted on the ground, leaves shredding on his face and dirt going in his mouth. He spat them out, looking around wildly for the flag. But it was gone, Clarisse had it and was running back to her base. 
  * Red Team won that game of capture the flag. 

  * Jason Todd attended his second year of camp without finding out who his godly parent was. Dick was too busy with the Titans to attend. 
  * After that, Jason died. 

  * Strike after strike of the crowbar. Forehand. Backhand. Forehand. Backhand. 
  * The last thing he saw was his reflection in a pool of his own blood. He watched the red liquid glow, as everything else in the room did. He looked up. Someone was there in front of him. 
  * A rough looking man. 
  * But he held a sad face. 
  * “You were strong son. So strong. I’m so proud of you, Jason.”
  * Jason was too out of it to respond, the world was spinning. Who was this again? 
  * “It’s okay, Jason. You can rest now.” 
  * He felt a pair of fingers lightly touch his eyelids, closing his eyes. He sighed. He knew who this was. This was his Dad. 
  * He’d been claimed. 
  * He sighed, content. His dad was proud. 
  * That was the last thing he did. 
  * Not thirty seconds later, the only thing remaining of the building was dust and a small, broken, dead body. 
  * Ares looked on, a tear rolling down his godly face as Bruce Wayne rushed to the scene, only to find he was too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that’s that. Next up is Tim Drake (and Percy Jackson).  
Feel free to comment about what you thought, I’d love to hear whatever you have to say and I definitely want to know what your favorite parts were. 
> 
> Here’s [Tim’s part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554086/chapters/51384940)


End file.
